


Showdown

by Blythlee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Violence, after the war
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythlee/pseuds/Blythlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian language!!</p>
<p>The Autobots have finally won the war and as tradition decided the fate of their prisoners. Thanks to the Bumblebee's kindness, Blurr was allowed to decide the fate of Shockwave and he has no doubts about it: make his slave to make him suffer as he has suffered because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> No specific warning, no violence, no explicit contexts ... for now!!

“Questo giorno verrà ricordato come il giorno in cui il bene ha sconfitto il male e di come gli autobot hanno estirpato per sempre la minaccia decepticon da Cybertron e dall'universo intero!”

Sentinel Prime teneva il suo discorso sul palco davanti tutta la popolazione di Cybertron, affiancato dai valorosi autobot che avevano contribuito a catturare gli ultimi pericolosi elementi decepticon.

“E' con grande onore che conferisco l'onorificenza di eroe di guerra a questi valorosi bot che hanno combattuto per la nostra pace!”

Ad uno ad uno, tutti gli autobot sul palco furono chiamati e premiati con una medaglia calamita appuntata sul loro rivestimento metallico.   
Bumblebee e Bulkhead sfoggiavano sorrisi brillanti alla folla che li osservava gonfiando i loro petti per mettere in mostra la medaglia appena ricevuta.   
Optimus Prime e Ratchet invece rimasero seri e composti. Il medico soprattutto lanciava ogni tanto uno sguardo carico di apprensione verso Arcee che poco più distante da lui guardava la folla con aria confusa.   
Ratchet sapeva che la fragile bot non si era ancora ripresa dal grave trauma che aveva subito durante la guerra e cercava di tenerla sotto controllo in ogni momento.   
Optimus Prime invece guardava con ostinazione la folla euforica con uno sguardo assente; la sua mente era concentrata sul bot incolore disteso nella camera di stasi dietro di lui, a cui avevano consegnato due medaglie, una di riconoscimento e una di merito. 

Il dolore di Optimus per la perdita del suo compagno Prowl era straziante: a che cosa gli servivano quelle medaglie se ormai era un tutt'uno con l'Allspark?

La consegna delle medaglie da parte di Sentinel Prime continuò senza intoppi. Si avvicinarono a lui Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jazz e molti altri, perfino Sari. 

Poi arrivò il suo turno.  


Molti dei Cybertroniani (tra cui lo stesso Optimus e il suo team) lo avevano proclamato l'eroe di guerra per eccellenza dopo aver saputo del suo scontro con il decepticon Shockwave e del suo triste epilogo, anche se tutto si era risolto nel migliore dei modi.

Appoggiandosi ad un tubo di ferro, Blurr si avvicinò claudicante al cronista.  
La sua scintilla non aveva ancora accettato del tutto il suo nuovo telaio e dava ancora segni di rigetto, per questo Blurr non riusciva ad usare perfettamente le sue gambe ed essere veloce come un tempo.   
Nonostante i suoi problemi fisici, le sue ottiche erano luminose e determinate, e quando Sentinel Prime gli appuntò la medaglia sulla piastra pettorale, lui si girò verso la folla e alzò le mani in segno di vittoria, ricevendo in uno scroscio di applausi.

Quando la cerimonia fu finita e la piazza svuotata, il cronista si avvicinò al gruppo dei prigionieri di guerra e li guardò con il suo sguardo arrogante.

“Fecce! Vorrei davvero giustiziarvi in piazza davanti tutta Cybertron, ma per le nostre leggi non mi è concesso decidere del vostro destino. Voi siete prigionieri di guerra, ma soprattutto prigionieri di chi vi ha catturato, perciò lascerò a loro la decisione di che cosa fare di voi!”

I prigionieri decepticon spostarono lo sguardo di un rosso fuoco sul gruppo neo premiato che si era formato alle spalle del Prime.  
Come da programma, tutti i prigionieri conobbero il loro destino deciso dai vincitori.

Soundwave, Lockdown, Swindle ed i cloni di Starscream furono mandati a morte per volere di coloro che li avevano catturati.

Megatron fu preso sotto la custodia di Optimus Prime che voleva fermamente ripristinare la sua integrità morale e reinserirlo nella società cybertroniana.   
Lugnut fu assunto da Bulkhead come aiuto e tuttofare per la creazione delle sue opere d'arte, mentre Bumblebee decise di lasciare la decisione di cosa fare del destino di Shockwave a Blurr, prendendo sotto la sua custodia l'instabile Blitzwing. 

“Credo che la decisione del destino di Shockwave spetti a te.” Gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Blurr ringraziò il bot giallo con tutta la scintilla, poi affrontò lo sguardo mono ottico del decepticon.

“Tu... tu diventerai mio schiavo. Mi hai rovinato la carriera, mi hai inferto una sofferenza senza precedenti, è ora di ricambiare il favore!”

L'ottica di Shockwave lampeggiò per un nanoclick rivelando la paura nel sentire quelle parole e Blurr non riuscì a soffocare un sorriso maligno e soddisfatto allo stesso tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Italian language but I write very bad in English T_T  
> I'm a big fan of Shockwave/blurr fanfiction but I noticed that very few FF propose the alternative that blurr is the master of Shockwave and not conversely!   
> Mind you though, Shockwave will always be the dominant xD


End file.
